Team Tailed Beast!
by shikamarugaara1
Summary: Hannah, the jinchuuriki of the eight tails, has been assigned along with her sensei Omoi, to go to the village hidden in the leaves and for what she can only guess is some type of training in controlling her tailed beast, she doesnt know how right she is.
1. Backstory

Chapter 1

(Backstory)

"WATCH OUT THE EIGHT TAILS IS COMING!"

Ninja were everywhere, attacking the eight tailed beast from all sides. They couldn't believe this had happened, the eight tails escaped from its jinchuuriki. The beast was destroying the village bit by bit as the cloud ninja tried to slow its advance.

"RAIKAGE-SAMA!" yelled one of the cloud ninja. "raikage-sama, we need your help, the eight tails isnt slowing down and its destroying more and more of the village." The raikage looked at the young man and nodded. "hmm, has the child been brought for the sealing?" the raikage asked. He hated doing this to an innocent child but it was the only way to save his village and it was a sacrifice he was ready to take in order to save it.

"Yes Raikage-sama, the child is ready" the cloud ninja answered. Both the Raikage and the cloud ninja took off to lead the eight tails to where they were goin to seal him.

(Elsewhere)

Loud cry's could be heard as a little baby girl was kept safe by some cloud ninja. The ninja knew the risks of being close to sealing sight but accepted the job in order to save their beloved familys. "guys, the Raikage is almost here, get ready for the sealing process." The one in charge stated to his sealing team. "HAI!" they answered, knowing that they might be killed if they screwed up. Loud shouts and explosions could be heard from the direction the Raikage was coming and they knew it was almost time for the sealing process. "OK, HE'S HERE!" the leader shouted just before the Raikage bursted into the forest clearing. Soon after, the eight tailed beast charged through, looking for it's next kill. "NOW!" shouted the Raikage and the sealing team all started the eight point sealing jutsu on the eight tails. Slowly, the eight tails was pulled closer to the child who was now silent, the sealing team put all their strength into the jutsu using all the chakra that they had in them.

After 10 minutes of the jutsu, the eight tails was finnaly sealled into the baby girl and the sealing team passed out with exaustion. The raikage was impressed with the teams work and decided to leave them were they were, walking up to the child, he delitcally picked up the baby girl and held her in his arms whispering in her ear "im sorry for doing this, im sorry for what i have done to you." And that is all he said to the new jinchuuriki of the eight tails, Hannah bakai.

(Time skip- 9 years)

Hannah was walking down the dirt road with Omoi sensi towards the village hiddian in the leaves, she thought it would be fun to go to a new village because everyone in the cloud village didnt like her for some reason. She didnt do anything to them, so she didnt know why they all glared at her the way they did. She had asked the old man Raikage why, seeing as he was the only one who seemed to like her, but everytime she asked he ignored her and started talking about something else. Apart from the old man, only a handfull of people seemed to like her and apart of those people was Omoi sensi. Ever since she turned 6, Omoi sensi put her through physical exercises so that she could grow up to be the strongest kunoichi there ever was. She looked at her sensi and asked "hey, Omoi sensi, why do we have to go to the leaf village again"

_(flashback)_

"_Hannah-chan, you and Omoi will be taking a trip to the village hidden in the leaves to train so that you can become a strong ninja." The Raikage said to Hannah in private. "it will be for a couple of years and you will have to train as hard as you can so the people of this village see just how stong you really are." Hannah was nervous, she had never left the village before but she would never admit to being nervous "Dont worry old man, i will go to the leaf village and show them what Hannah Bakai is made of, thats a promise."_


	2. Chapter 1- New Adventure

(Flashback continued)

_The Raikage looked sceptical but he knew that Hannah would give it her all to achieving her dream of becoming the strongest shinobi ever. "Ok Hannah, you're probably wondering why we are sending you to the hidden leaf village to train when you could just train here, am I right?" Hannah nodded, "well, the leaf village has offered all of the great nations a proposition, the rest of us nations send one boy or girl that wishes to be a ninja to the village hidden in the leaves and they will train them to become a team full of strong shinobi. There will be nine of you there and you will all learn together, train together and do almost everything together. These other eight kids that will be with you will be your brothers and sisters, understand? So don't ignore them and try to get along with your new family" The Raikage looked at Hannah to see if she had any objections. "Hai Raikage-sama, I will go there and show the Hokage how strong us cloud ninja really are!"_

(End Flashback)

Omoi looked at Hannah and said "didn't the Raikage explain it to you like ten times Hannah, seriously." Omoi sighed "You need to pay more attention otherwise you will never be able to become a strong kunoichi." Hannah gave her sensei a look, "Really sensei, of course I was listening, doesn't mean I understand what is totally going on with this training trip" Hannah said in a 'matter of fact' way which made Omoi smile, he knew that Hannah was a lot smarter than she looked.

"Well kid I'm not explaining it to you again so why don't you just shut your mouth while we continue this trip in silence, were almost at the village anyway" he was right, they could see the village off in the distance and even from here; Hannah could tell it was pretty big. As the two got closer to the village's gate, they saw that there was someone waiting for them, the man had a pineapple haircut and he looked like the type of person who just lays there all day doing nothing at all. Neither knew how close there guess was but it was basically what described the man. When they were in talking distance he called out to them "hey there, you two must be the shinobi from the village hidden in the cloud" eyeing Omoi's headband, "well, welcome to the hidden leaf village, this is a drag but I have to show you around this troublesome village before going to the Hokage tower."

Hannah and her sensei nodded before the man turned and started walking while they quietly followed behind. Hannah broke the silence by trying to find out more about the strange man, "Excuse me sir, but you haven't introduced yourself to us yet you clearly know who we are" the man turned his head and told her "the names Shikamaru Nara, everything else about me is to troublesome to explain so I won't be bothered telling you" he said with such a lax face which made Hannah wonder if this guy was really even a shinobi. The man named Shikamaru showed them around the village and pointed out some great training grounds that we could use to our hearts content and also showed us the best places to get food. After walking around for about an hour we headed off to the Hokage's mansion which stood at the end of the village. Behind it were six faces carved into the stone wall. Hannah asked who these faces were and Shikamaru responded with "Those are our previous Hokage's who shall live forever in our memory's, the face on the far left is our first Hokage, then second and so on and so forth" he continued on towards the Hokage's tower while Hannah stared in amazement at the six faces.

Shikamaru took the two through the Hokage tower, as they walked up the steps they saw leaf ninja walking around carrying stacks of paper or shinobi coming and going from their respective missions. As they reached the top floor Shikamaru went to the door that said 'Hokage's Room' and turned to look at them. Hannah and Omoi stared at him with questioning looks as he started to talk "Ok this is the Hokage's room and he will be talking to you about this whole thing in detail. Just a word of caution to the both of you beforehand though" They looked at him with curious faces as he looked at them with a seriousness they thought would never, EVER, appear on the man's face. "The Hokage is a little, how do I put this, Hyperactive, don't do too much to excite him and whatever you do, don't ever offer to buy him ramen." They looked at each other and Hannah asked why not, "Umm you will see when you enter the Hokage's room" then he turned to face the door and slowly opened it to allow the two of them inside.


End file.
